Rapturous
by Dancingvictoria
Summary: To live a non-stressful life was all Zoey wanted, and she finally got it.


There was only one time when Zoey felt helpless and close to death and that was when she was attacked by a Raven Mocker when she was seventeen. Now, centuries later, she had that same feeling. This time, though, she wasn't afraid. She was looking back, laughing silently at herself when her only problems were if she were going to pass a geometry test, trying to parallel park and boys.

Now, Zoey was a fully Changed vampyre High Priestess of all Vampyres. She'd been called priestess since she had been Marked, but she'd only been in the job for, well, a long time. She was a well-respected vampyress who usually had a lot on her plate. Now, she didn't seem to have anything on her mind.

Zoey had gone through soul-shattering things in her life. She'd seen blood, loss and death. She'd experienced loneliness and fear. Only one of her fledgling friend from years past was part of Nyx's Council, but he, like Zoey, was also getting older. Jack, Stark, Heath, Erick, Aphrodite and the Twins had gone onto the Otherworld. Maybe they were waiting for her. Damien and Zoey had grown closer as their friends died. Well, closer than they had already been. Thanatos once told Zoey that they were close to inseparable. Zoey defended herself saying that once all your friends died, you seem to cling close to the only familiarity you have in your lifetime. That was Damien. Damien and Zoey were old, even in vampyre standards. They had seen the end of the world and the new beginning. Everything at first was amazing—humans, vamps and gods lived together in harmony. But after millennia, things were getting iffy. No, it wasn't bad. Zoey just thought that life was getting, well, _boring. _Maybe that's what people think when they're about to die.

Zoey had had her life's problems. She'd almost experienced death twice. Death was an old friend of Zoey's._  
>'U-we-tsi-a-ge-ya, call the elements and let them help you'<em>,an all too familiar voice whispered to her. Zoey took a deep breath and did as she was told.  
>"Guide me," she said. Zoey was surprised at how weak her voice was. What she thought was a loud command came out as a soft, almost unrecognizable whisper. Nevertheless, she felt the soft wind against her scarred body and heard the sounds of children playing on the green grass. A warm feeling settled inside of her, making her close her eyes. She could feel water on the beach lapping against her feet as she swam, and felt a leap inside as her soul danced with its' friends. Soon, she became unconscious.<p>

When she awoke again, the sun was shining brightly down on her. Zoey didn't squint—the sun did not hurt her eyes. She could look directly at the honey colored sun and see the little shimmer of a crescent changing within it. Zoey was in a bright meadow, filled with nature and Muses singing softly underneath a willow. The grass swayed against her legs, like light feathers. She couldn't help but smile. Behind the willow tree was a large lake with a dock. The air around her was so light! She felt as if she could

FLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Zoey laughed as her body flew into the air, making sparkling pink patterns float in front of her. She made her body stop and float down to the dock. She heard a bunch of _zing-pops _inside the water. Zoey giggled, feeling like she was a little girl again, visiting her grandmothers' lavender farm, and jumped in. She was surrounded by her friends almost immediately.

"Hey Z," Stevie Rae said, "Nice to you here. Damian just came a while ago."

"Yeah, guess the nerd-herd is back together," said Aphrodite. She winked and dove underneath the cool water.

Zoey laughed, "It's been a long time since I've seen you all!"

Her friends, in turn, surrounded her with hugs, laughs and the occasional _zing-pop _that came from when someone splashed in the water.

"Hello, Zoey Redbird," a voice said.

Zoey turned around and smiled up at Nyx, "Merry meet, my lady."

Nyx smiled. She was dressed in a long, black dress that covered her feet. Her hair was like a black veil that ended just at her back. Zoey looked closer and noticed what looked like stars shining _in _her hair. Nyx's black eyes shined with kindness and her olive oil skin held no blemish.

"Welcome back, Zoey."

Zoey's smile widened, "For once, I'm happy to be back."

"You have made me proud, _u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya._" Nyx kneeled down in front of Zoey, "And you shall continue to make me prouder." Nyx touched Zoey's forehead and Zoey was engulfed with grand, happy feelings. "Zoey, you'll continue on your journey, even in the afterlife."

Zoey didn't care, though, because she was inconceivably free. Her friends were with her, all of them, for _once. _She was happy.

As the hours…or days…maybe even seconds went on, Zoey grew happier. She didn't have to think or debate about what was to come in the future. This _was _the future.

And Zoey no longer felt helpless.


End file.
